Super Smash Brothers X
by The Final Ending
Summary: The story that starts the saga, SSBX is a story that involves all of your favorite Smash Brothers charcater... Starting with a great saga involving intergalactic peril and new allys...


**Super Smash Bros. X: Ch.1**

Creator's Note-

Yo! It means "hey" in English and, at the same time, "hey" in Japanese. So, I'm basically saying "Hi, and thank you for reading this!" There are a lot of things that will happen in this story. Um, what else? Oh, yeah! There's no action in this chapter--only dialog. There are numerous characters in this story, but a lot of them are characters from Smash Bros. Well, anywho just read this and I'm sure you'll want a taste of more.

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins! Old Friends!**

Twas, a beautiful day -- where the sun shined bright; the sky holding it in its own hands. Twas, a wonderful day-- where the puffy faced clouds floated; basks in the glory of the world below them. The mid-crisp air dawning on the city. The kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom. And in that kingdom, there were people. Well, they weren't really people. They were toads. But, not the Amphibian toad. They were like humans, but with mushroom heads. But, only a few were exempt.

There was a man. The man had brown 1986' Neon Bulman boots that looked brand new, overalls that had a blue feel to it, white new Charla Brown gloves; a plain red T-shirt under the overalls which really matched along with it, and he had a red Melow Capan hat with an "M" engraved in the middle. The man wore on his face a slightly trimmed mustache. The man's name is nearly clear to us all, so I better yet say his name. The man went by the simple name as Mario Mario. Mario seemed to be waiting at a bus station that looked cleaner than most. To the right of Mario were very busy toad people that either were looking for family members, boarding buses, or arriving at the station. To Mario's left was a beautiful woman that wore a pink dress and a yellow jeweled crown. Her name is deducted as Peach Mario; Mario's wife. They seemed to be waiting for something. Or, to be more precise, someone.

Peach was fiddling with her fingernails; most likely painting them. Mario was nervously tapping his foot.

Mario: "Where the heck could they be?"

Peach: "I'm sure they'll get here sooner or later, Mario. Just be patient."

Mario: "How can I be patient? They could be lost or worse!"

Mario's body trembled at the terrible thoughts that almost completely took over his senses. His senses were stilled so badly that he didn't see the G.B.D.S Mushroom Fire bus pull up at the station.

Peach: "Mario! Look! It's the bus!"

The bus had a red basis and hood with white circled spots on the sides. It sparkled new and bright, and was about three yards long. The bus then made a "chuu"sound and the back and front doors burst open with dozens of people rushing out of them. It wasn't until two minutes later that the two people Mario was looking for finally turned up.

Mario looked cheerfully at the two in front of him. One was an ape that had brown fur, looked very muscular, and wore a red tie with the letters, "D.K"on it. The second traveler was that of a puffy pink ball with red shoes.

Mario: "D.K, Kirby; how's it going?"

D.K: "Great, actually. The people of the Kong Island have agreed not too attack the Mushroom Kingdom at all."

Kirby: "The citizens of Dreamland are very grateful for you saving us from the Blackhole. We are in your dept old friend."

Peach looked very puzzled at the two before her. Especially at the words, "old friend."

Peach: "Wait. Mario never mentioned you two before. Where are they from Mario?"

Mario: "Well----

But, before Mario could get past his second word, D.K burst in speech.

D.K: "Hi! Mario never mentioned he had a wife? Well, my name is Donkey Kong. Which explains the two letters on my tie. I meet Mario when I was eight and he was thirteen. We used to be terrible enemies. He was working for this evil company called The Jumpmen. He was assigned a mission to kidnap my father, the original Donkey Kong. He took great pleasure in this because of the fact that my dad had taken his girlfriend, Pauline. Mario was supposed to marry her that day." Fury then stored in Peach. She had known of Pauline, Mario's ex- girlfriend. That did not bother her. What bothered her was the fact that Mario had almost married Pauline and he did not ever once tell Peach.

D.K: "Well, then after five years of fighting, a new enemy came into the picture. His name is King K. Rool and he tried to enslave the Kong Island. When my life was on the ropes, Mario came to save me. I don't know why. Maybe it was when he quit that company. Or maybe it was his breaking up with Pauline. But, one thing was different; his heart. He had gained a new heart. Or even unlocked his true one. We've been there for each other since then."

The expression of Peach's face was that of appalling anger and an explained sense of proud

Peach: "And what about you?"

She now towarded her gaze to the face of Kirby, not wanting to look at her husband.

Kirby: "Around the same time Mario became friends with D.K and married you, a black hole circled around my planet, Dreamland. I sent a distress signal and Mario came to the rescue. He easily threw a Mega Bob-omb timer into the hole."

Peach then spoke up in a beautiful manner that sweetened both D.K and Kirby.

Peach: "So that's why he wasn't here those four weeks."

Mario, very impatient now, spoke-up at last; a fear of being interrupted.

Mario: "Well, now that that's over, lets go to my castle. We'll get more acquainted with each other and then----

Mario had been interrupted again. But, not with words. With an ear pull from Peach. It was very painful as Peach tugged and tugged on the ear.

Peach: "How come you never mentioned that you were going to marry Pauline?! And it's not YOUR castle, its mine!! You never tell me anything at all, do you?! And another thing, it's your turn to clean up the room! As if you've ever done it, by the way! You think I'll let you embarrass me in front of D.K and Kirby?! I don't think so!!"

And she dragged on and on and on. Mario cried in pain as his ear turned tomato red.

Peach: "You just wait until we get home! Hold on!"

She then pulled out a video transmitter and pushed a violet red button on it.

Peach: "Hello, Toadsworth?"

The sudden change in Peach's tone scared D.K and Kirby half to death. Her voice was calm again.

Peach: "Toadsworth, is that you?"

A voice then sounded in the transmitter which sounded much like an old man about in his 50's or 60's.

Toadsworth: "Hello? Princess, is that you?"

Peach: "Yes, it's me Toadsworth. I need you to send the limo."

Toadsworth: "Right away, princess. Anything else?"

Peach: "Yes, actually I need you to prepare two master bedrooms. We have guests."

Toadsworth: "Will do madam. See you at the castle."

Within seconds the transmitter shut off with a ping. It only took eight minutes for the limo to arrive. It was tan black and about four yards long. Peach was still peeved at Mario and began yanking his ear again.

Peach: "Come on. We have a lot to talk about!"

Mario: "Ow. Hey, come on Peach......."

The couple quickly went into the limo, Peach angry and Mario moaning was a terrible combo. Donkey Kong and Kirby then looked at each other, shrugged, and laughed silently. They then stepped into the limo. But, none knew of the danger---- the struggles that were heading towards them.

**Next Time On SSBX:** _The four arrive at the castle and have a very good and relaxing day. But, all ceases when an alien from a different planet shows up._

**_Next Chapter: Chapter 2: A Relaxing Day! An Alien Warrior!_**


End file.
